


Quiet Moments

by FloralEmoFemme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEmoFemme/pseuds/FloralEmoFemme
Summary: Draco gets home at the end of along day to spend a quiet evening with his wife.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic, my first foray back into writing fan fic after a few years of not writing. This piece wrote itself basically. Its just a small snippet of domestic bliss between one of my favorite pairings. Enjoy.

Draco stomped the snow off his boots before opening the front door. Unwrapping his black scarf from his neck and taking off his coat he called out through the cozy house. “I’m home!” his voice echoed a little through the large living room and connected kitchen. He smiled when he saw the shadow of his spouse coming down the hall. 

Hermione entered the room a second later dressed in her favorite red fluffy pajamas with roaring golden lions on them. She approached her husband with a warm smile, taking his coat. With a flick of her wand, it was free of snowflakes and hanging on the coat rack. “It’s about time you got home mister.” Hermione said with a teasing gleam in her soft brown eyes. “There’s tea in the kitchen. I was just going to settle in with a book for the night, care to join me?”

“Yes of course. I can never turn down that offer, can I?” He replied, reaching out to bestow a quick kiss on his wife’s lips. Draco hadn’t initially seen himself married to Hermione Granger but he had to say his marriage was the best thing in his life. He wandered into the kitchen, flicking his wand to pour himself a cup of tea. It was kept perpetually warm with a charm Hermione had placed on the kettle which he was grateful for. There was not many things Draco did the Muggle way although and making tea was one of those.

Leaving the cup temporarily one the counter, he went back into their bedroom to change into comfortable clothes too. His own pajamas, a Christmas gift from Hermione, weren’t fluffy but they were still his style and had warming charms in the fabric. Only partially a callback to House rivalries, Hermione had gotten him green pajamas with slithering silver snakes on them. Draco didn’t wear silver or green much anymore, but he secretly loved these pajamas.

Returning to the kitchen to grab his tea, Draco wandered into the living room where Hermione was already curled up on the couch near the blazing fire, he took a moment to admire the way the firelight caught the caramel colored strands in her brown curls and the way she bit her bottom lip in concentration as she read. He made his way over, settling on the other end of the plush couch. Draco didn’t have anything to read but it wouldn’t matter in a few minutes. 

True to form the silence was broken by Hermione reading aloud. Draco smiled as he listened and sipped his tea. Soon Hermione had settled her head in his lap, her dark curls fanned out. Draco couldn’t resist combing his fingers through the soft curls as Hermione continued to read. This was what Draco loved about coming home after a long day, these quiet moments.


End file.
